Recuerdos
by ragde09
Summary: Mientras él la espera recuerdos llegan a su mente... Mientras ella se dirige al altar recuerdos llegan a su mente... son rastros de vivencias anteriores que se crean y recrean en nuestra mente Fic dedicado a Delta Elena y Heero Root


Recuerdos.

Las campanas repicaban en lo alto de la catedral de Magnolia, hogar del gremio más famoso y fuerte de todo el reino de Fiore, en el interior se había reunido una cantidad importante de invitados al evento, y este evento no era para nada despreciable, el motivo que los reunía era una boda.

Al frente de todos, vistiendo su característica bufanda blanca así como un traje del mismo color, con su notorio cabello rosa, mirando constantemente con nervios hacia las puertas de la catedral, estaba Natsu Dragneel, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas, recuerdos en su mayoría, recordó aquel día cuando la conoció, esa vez le quitó el hambre, luego le quitó el sueño y finalmente le había quitado algo más, su corazón.

Recordó cuando ella se unió al gremio, una sonrisa de ternura se formó cuando ella corrió a mostrarle la marca color rosa que la identificaba como miembro del gremio.

Definitivamente habían pasado muchas cosas, buenas y malas, pero había disfrutado mucho todas y cada una de ellas, era obvio que Lucy no era la más fuerte del gremio como lo era Erza, tampoco era la más linda y popular como Mirajane, tampoco era tan inteligente como Levy, incluso debía decir que no era la que más demostraba sus sentimientos como lo hacía Juvia con Gray, pero ante sus ojos Lucy era la mujer perfecta.

Más de una vez había tenido que contenerse en una pelea sólo por el hecho de que ella estaba cerca y temía lastimarla, a veces eso le costaba mucho pues ella no era la más fuerte, pero no necesitaba serlo mientras él estuviera ahí para protegerla y era gracias a ella que Natsu podía romper sus propios límites cuando estaba cerca. Aquellas palabras que Laxus le había dicho una vez cobraban sentido ahora "No importa lo fuerte que tu oponente sea. Lo que importa es que estés de pie ante él…" pero más que eso ahora él aumentaba "…para proteger a tus seres queridos"

Miró hacia una de las filas y ahí estaba Gajeel, aunque ahora era uno de sus más preciados amigos y rivales el Dragon Slayer de hierro había hecho daño a su amada Lucy, le tomó tiempo pero ahora lo había superado y perdonado, al igual que lo había hecho Levy, incluso ellos dos eran una de las parejas más extrañas que hubiera conocido pero también debía admitir que era muy tierno el ver como ella controlaba al hijo de Metallicana con sólo una mirada.

Miró hacia uno de los lados de las filas y encontró a Laxus, su ideal de poder, aquel a quien quería derrotar uno a uno, aún no lo había logrado pero cada día se sentía más cerca de hacerlo, estuvo a punto de gritar de sorpresa al ver como tomaba discretamente la mano de Mirajane y depositaba un pequeño anillo, sospechaba que ellos dos tenían algo que ver por los ruidos que se escuchaban en el tercer piso del gremio cuando sólo ellos dos estaban, suponiendo que llegaran a tener un hijo sería tremendamente poderoso al ser hijo de un Dreyar, que además era Dragón Slayer del rayo y de Mirajane la Demonio.

Hubiera querido seguir viendo a los demás miembros del gremio pero su olfato detectó el aroma de su amada y escuchó que decían algo acerca de que la novia llegaba por lo que dejó lo que hacía y miraba a la puerta de la catedral.

Lucy iba caminando con un hermoso vestido color blanco que resaltaba sus generosas medidas, se veía hermosa en una sola palabra, frente a ella y cargando con un par de cestos llenos de pétalos de flores caminaban Romeo y Wendy, ambos chicos habían comenzado a ser muy cercanos últimamente, debían ser las hormonas, una leve sonrisa cruzó por su rostro al recordar a aquel Romeo pequeño que conoció al llegar a Fairy Tail, ese pequeño niño que idolatraba a Natsu y que lloraba cuando alguien insultaba a su padre o a cualquier otro mago del gremio, por su mente pasó lo conmovedor el ver la reacción de Natsu cuando supo de la desaparición de Macao y la admiración por el asesino de dragones aumentó cuando Mirajane le contó acerca del pasado de Natsu, esa fue la primera misión que hizo con él. Ahora a casi ocho años de ese hecho Romeo se había vuelto uno de los magos más prometedores del gremio siendo un excelente controlador de fuego, pues su nivel se había disparado hacia el cielo cuando comenzó a entrenar con Natsu.

Miró a Wendy, era como una hermanita pequeña para ella, recordó la primera vez que la vio cuando era una niña torpe e insegura, el paso del tiempo, las batallas, la compañía de sus amigos y en especial los consejos de Natsu habían transformado a aquella pequeña en una poderosa Dragon Slayer cuando se trataba de proteger lo que quería.

Al alzar la vista vio a los tres exceed volando y en especial a Happy, ese gato que la mataba de ternura y que a veces la sacaba de sus casillas, le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión, aunque a veces la terminaba insultando al hablar sobre su peso, en especial aquella vez que la pesó en toneladas. Ahora que pensaba en las veces que había sido salvada recordó cuando ocurrió el incidente con Phantom Lord, a Lucy no le había dolido que su padre quisiera llevarla por la fuerza, ni que pensara que todo en la vida tiene un precio, lo que le había dolido en el corazón era que él no entendiera que existen algunas cosas que no tienen precio, cosas como la felicidad y ser feliz era lo que hacía principalmente en Fairy Tail.

A su mente vino el momento cuando el maestro del gremio secuestrador la tenía en la cima de una alta torre y que a ella le pareció escuchar la voz de Natsu, sólo eso bastó para saltar sin pensarlo, mientras caía no sintió miedo pues sabía que lo había escuchado y sabía que de una forma u otra sería libre tanto si Natsu la rescataba o si ella moría en el intento entonces estaría lejos del alcance de su padre.

Su confianza ciega fue recompensada cuando Natsu la atrapó y evitó que chocara contra el suelo, desde ese momento se percató que siempre podría contar con Natsu. Poco después cuando los amenazaron con disparar de nuevo el cañón Júpiter para que la entregaran no sólo Natsu y Erza la defendieron sino que todo el gremio se unió para protegerla, aún cuando muchos de ellos jamás habían cruzado palabra con ella estaban dispuestos a dar la vida por proteger a una compañera, ahí supo que no sólo podía contar con Natsu o con su equipo sino con todo el gremio pues los lazos familiares eran el motor que movía a Fairy Tail haciéndolo el mejor gremio de todos.

Miró a su lado y vio al maestro, era gracioso como alguien tan pequeño la llevaba al altar, la tradición dictaba que la entregara el padre, pero el padre de Lucy había muerto meses atrás, y aún cuando estuviera vivo ella hubiera preferido al maestro para que la llevara al altar, tenía sentido y lógica pues si Fairy Tail era una familia entonces Makarov Dreyar era el padre de todos los miembros, así lo veía ella, lo decía él y lo sentían todos, apretó su mano con firmeza y continuó avanzando hacia el frente.

Por su cuerpo cruzó un escalofrío al sentir la mirada de Juvia, definitivamente esa mujer no dejaría de mirarla así aun cuando estaba a punto de casarse, seguramente en su mente pasaban miles de teorías descabelladas en las que el mago de hielo impedía la boda para huir con ella, esto lo dedujo al ver como apretaba a un sonrojado y a estas alturas semi desnudo Gray contra sus pechos.

-Natsu, te entrego a la joya más preciada del gremio, cuídala y hazla muy feliz-dijo Makarov extendiendo la mano de Lucy hacia el chico.

-No te preocupes viejo, lo haré- contestó Natsu tomando la mano de la novia.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir a Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Hearthfilia…- comenzó a hablar el obispo diciendo lo habitual hasta que llegó a la parte más dramática de la ceremonia.

-Si aquí entre los presentes hay alguien que se oponga a esta boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre-

-Yo me opongo- se escuchó repentinamente, a la mente de los novios vino la idea de Lissana, ella amó mucho a Natsu pero ahora se supone que amaba a Fried, quizá no era cierto, sin embargo la voz era muy gruesa.

El corazón de Juvia se detuvo al ver como su querido Gray-sama se levantaba y se oponía, sin duda su rival de amores había hechizado a su amado y ahora haría que dejara al pobre Natsu vestido y alborotado.

Pero no sólo el Fullbuster se había levantado sino que Gajeel y Elffman también lo habían hecho, los tres magos rodearon al Dragon Slayer con aire amenazador.

-Te lo advierto Salamander, más te vale serle fiel o patearé tu trasero- habló el hijo de Metallicana.

-Como si pudieras hacerlo- respondió con una sonrisa de desafío.

-¡Casarse es de hombres!- gritó Elffman a todo pulmón.

-Deberías seguir su ejemplo- respondió Laxus haciendo que su cuñado olvidara la amenaza y se fuera a sentar causando una risa general.

-Si llegas a hacerla llorar te congelaré a tal punto que Deliora se sentiría en verano- amenazó Gray tomándolo de la bufanda.

-No me jodas y vístete- respondió señalando que repentinamente había quedado desnudo.

Las campanas comenzaron a repicar de un momento a otro y el suelo empezó a temblar, la catedral se dividió a la mitad causando un poco de desconcierto en los invitados, pero esto sólo podía significar una cosa.

-¡Gildartz!- gritó Natsu apenas se asomó una figura por el horizonte.

Todos quedaron en silencio cuando el mago se acercó lo suficiente para ser visto con claridad.

-¡Pelea conmigo!- gritó lanzándose en su dirección con el puño rodeado de fuego, pero fue parado en seco con un golpe de parte de Gildartz.

-¿Ni siquiera el día de tu boda puedes comportarte?- preguntó con fastidio tomándolo del cabello y lanzándolo hacia el altar.

Una vez calmado el ambiente la ceremonia continuó sin incidentes.

-Lucy Hearthfilia ¿aceptas a Natsu Dragneel como tu legítimo esposo prometes amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?- preguntó el obispo.

-Acepto-

-Natsu Dragneel, ¿aceptas a Lucy Hearthfilia como tu legítima esposa, prometes amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?-

-Je, no estaría aquí si no lo fuera a hacer, acepto- respondió sonriente.

-Por el poder que me ha sido conferido yo los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia-

-Vamos Natsu, bésala- se escuchó un grito.

-Cállate- respondió alguien desde otro lugar, en un segundo todos los invitados estaban enfrascados en una batalla campal, los novios sólo se voltearon a ver.

-Esto no hubiera sido una boda si Fairy Tail sin una pelea- dijo sonriendo Lucy.

-Así es- dijo Natsu besándola con pasión y amor, al separarse un poco de humo salió de su boca- estoy encendido.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve!- dijo a su ahora esposo que sin pensarlo se unió a la refriega.

-Mamá, el gremio es raro, pero los quiero a todos, ahora ya puedo formar mi propia familia al lado de quien amo, espero que tu y papá estén juntos y cuiden de mi, soy tan feliz- pensó la rubia mirando al cielo.

Fin.

Pues luego de un eterno año de tardanza al fin terminé este fic que había prometido, quiero dedicarlo a Delta Elena y a Heero Root, espero que les guste y que disfruten su vida.


End file.
